


Five Times Sheppard Didn't See It Coming

by Jadesfire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge, for miss_zedem</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Sheppard Didn't See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge, for miss_zedem

#1. Because he was looking the wrong way  
(In fairness, Teyla could have warned him about the edge of the cliff. That she didn't suggests she hasn't quite forgiven him for the 'nursing bra' prank just yet)

#2. Because he had his eyes closed  
(Flashbangs are called that for a reason. And when Ronon shouted at him to move, it was pretty much reflex to obey. But Sheppard should have remembered that the corridor really wasn't that wide and the wall was really quite hard.)

#3. Because he was blindfolded  
(The rest of the team had the sense to take theirs off as soon as they were pushed into the cell. Of course, if they'd also moved out of the doorway, there wouldn't have been such a pile-up.)

#4. Because he thought it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for  
(Except just sometimes, it's the obvious ones. They do it on purpose to confuse you.)

#5. Because he never sees it coming  
(It's a girl-shaped blind-spot, and Rodney sometimes wonders if it's possible to get corrective surgery for it. Only that would take all the fun out of watching Sheppard's panicked face when he finally does see it right in front of him, so maybe that's not worth it after all.)


End file.
